1. Technical Field
This invention relates to exercise devices. In one aspect, the invention relates to a portable exercise article to facilitate the performance of a variety of different exercises.
2. Description of Related Art
Physical exercise is recognized as important to the maintenance of good health and well-being. Physical exercise equipment that can facilitate and even enhance physical exercise can take many forms. Some devices are relatively complex machines that enable the performance of a variety of exercises at various “stations” around the apparatus. Such devices tend to be large and expensive. Because of their size, they are not easily stored. Thus, they are typically used in gyms and home exercise rooms, the latter requiring a special room dedicated to the exercise apparatus. Other devices, such as free weights, are relatively simple. However, they are heavy, and a large number of components must generally be available for a complete physical workout, including the weights themselves and benches. Depending on the number of components, a special exercise room may be needed for use and storage. Other devices, while simple and relatively lightweight, may be limited to an exercise for strengthening only a single part of the body. Thus, there is the need for a simple, lightweight, portable universal exercise article that enables a user to perform multiple exercises for strengthening all the muscles of the body.